


Wil Stays Behind

by missblatherskite



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It was Wil that stayed.





	Wil Stays Behind

It was Wil that stayed. Wil that closed the gate on them and told them to run. Wil that decided to sacrifice himself for them, for their cause.

 

It was Amberle that broke down, once they were safe. Big, hot tears running down her face, whispering Wil under her breathe. Eretria didn’t make a sound, biting her lip until it almost bled, eyes watery but refusing to overflow.

 

And it was Eretria, when she could no longer stand the crying, when she had to do something to help her—it was Eretria that kissed her, quickly, softly, without a word. And Amberle kissed back, with desperation, with wet cheeks and salt on her lips.

 

She knew, she knew it was about Wil, she knew that Amberle was doing what she could not to think of him—but she let herself believe that it wasn’t just that, that some of it was her. That maybe, just for a few moments when they were tangled in each other, that Amberle loved her back.


End file.
